


Titan

by Viper_Rock



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Rock/pseuds/Viper_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strength of Hekatoncheires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by chapters 316-321.

For such a small man to become such a large titan, it is unbelievable. But titans are known for making the impossible possible, and the small but strong man opened wide the gates, and became the mighty gatekeeper of hekatoncheires, taming the power of the ancient titans. Looking at him, you can see it. In every movement, every stroke, his power becomes more evident, so bright you cannot bear to look at it. His opponent lies crushed beneath the power of the onslaught, unable to rise. Still the power came too late, and he cannot hold onto its strength. The gates begin to close, the titans withdraw, and all that is left is the small, strong, and now spent man. The opponent, tired but with strength remaining in his arms, renews his attack, and the man with the strength of the titans falls.


End file.
